1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device having an improved intra panel interface between a timing controller and data drivers and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various image display technologies capable of reducing weight and volume of a display relative to conventional cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. Popular display technologies that have been and are being commercialized include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
With the advent and refinement of such displays, an emphasis of recent research has been on three dimensional image display technology.
A three dimensional display can be implemented with a binocular parallax effect. Use of this effect is perhaps the greatest contributing factor in allowing for display of a three dimensional image of the object at a close range. Some methods use special purpose spectacles, while others do not. Spectacle technologies include an anaglyph method: wearing blue and red spectacles on both eyes, a polarizing method: wearing polarizing spectacles having different polarizing directions, and a liquid crystal shutter spectacle method (or a time division method): periodically repeating a time divided screen and of wearing spectacles having a liquid crystal shutter that is synchronized with the period of a displayed image.
The liquid crystal shutter method has been the focus of strong commercial demand and it will be described with reference to FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C.
FIG. 1A is a view illustrating a conventional driving method of displaying a three dimensional image. For example; a display device is driven with a driving frequency of about 120 Hz.
According to the illustrated method, the display device alternately displays a left eye image (LE) and a right eye image (RE) and the liquid crystal shutter spectacles alternately open and close left and right lenses in synchronization with the displays of LE and RE so that LE is transmitted to the left eye of a viewer and that RE is transmitted to the right eye of the viewer.
However, in the driving method of FIG. 1A, LE and RE overlap in most display time regions such that crosstalk between the images is generated.
Therefore, in order to solve this problem, as illustrated in FIGS. 1B and 1C, a black image is inserted between the times that the respective images are driven.
However, when a black image is inserted, data writing time is reduced by approximately half such that the operation speed of data drivers must be doubled. For example, the display device driven by a driving frequency of about 120 Hz in FIG. 1A should be driven by a driving frequency of about 240 Hz as illustrated in FIGS. 1B and 1C.
In addition, in order for the data drivers to write data to a display panel at a speed twice as fast as the conventional speed, the transmission speed of data transmitted from a timing controller to the data drivers should also be proportionally increased. Therefore, it is advantageous to increase the transmission speed of the data transmitted from the timing controller to the data drivers.